


Naboo-ty Call

by stormpilotasfuck



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A tiny bit of smut, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Getaway, SWWA, Star Wars - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormpilotasfuck/pseuds/stormpilotasfuck
Summary: Poe & Finn head off on their first romantic trip away.  This is a continuation of "Sex-up the Galaxy".I know it's not a booty call, but the name makes me giggle everytime I read it so it's staying.February Ficlet Challenge - "Valentine's Day"





	Naboo-ty Call

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me ages to post because it was basically porn (until I chopped it in half) and I wanted it to be more than that! My mind is permanently in the gutter with these two.

Finn roused from sleep, instantly aware of the warm body pressed against his side. He loved Poe's heat, it was different from any other he'd come into contact with, like hugging Rey or draping an arm around Rose. It was a distinct temperature; Poe was deliciously warmer. 

Finn smiled, and with eyes still unopened, reached out and ran his fingers along whichever part of the pilot's body his palm landed on. He trailed down, ass. That beautiful curve, skin soft and inviting. His hand trailed up his back and he slowed, expecting to hit a chin or hair, but it curved at a strange angle. He turned his head towards him and opened his eyes, met by Poe's face, a hair's width away from his, leaning up on his elbow with a huge smirk on his gorgeously rugged face.

Finn jolted in fright. "Maker, Poe."

"Having a good touchy feely there? Mind if I interrupt?" he chuckled.

"Shush" Finn blushed, trying to suppress a smile. He turned into Poe's body, resting his lips against his chest. "Morning, baby" he breathed sleepily into the lovely warm wall of Poe scented skin.

He was promptly attacked with a barrage of kisses on his neck and shoulders, tickling him out of sleep.

"Have you been awake for long?" Finn asked when his giggling subsided, tilting his head and nudging his nose into Poe's neck, eliciting happy little sounds.

"Yes! It's eight thirty. I've been awake since six. I did stuff." He wiggled in excitement.

Finn opened his eyes and looked at him blankly. Poe stared back.

"Why do you never elaborate? You say something that needs clarification, then you stop. Do you like seeing me nervous?" Finn emplored.

"Baby... think. What day is it?" Poe widened his eyes in excitement.

Birthday? Nope. Anniversary? Nope. Weekiversary maybe? Oh, wait - Finn cast his mind back to the conversation they had yesterday, before all of that sex that wiped them out for the night.

"IT'S ENDEARMENT DAY!" He shouted at Poe, excited beyond words that he had pinned a special occasion to the correct day, like a real person in the real world.

"YES!" Poe yelled back, shaking the bed with his over-excited-porg wiggles.

"What are we going to do today?" Finn asked, already knowing the answer.

Poe raised an eyebrow. "Nabooooo" he whispered.

Finn let out a little "whoop" and joined Poe in his porg wiggles. It was the first time they'd go somewhere, together, without it being about war. For today, it was about love.

"Wait, don't you have to get clearance to go off world? Will the General give you leave? Will she give me leave? Can either of us leave without leave?"

Poe patiently waited until Finn had asked the same question in every different way he could think to word it.

"It's done. I organized it this morning. Leia has given us leave, and we're cleared. The Black One is packed. Wheels up whenever we're ready."

"You're amazing and I love you," Finn grabbed Poe by the back of his head and dragged him down, their open mouths meeting and tongues swirling. Poe started to pull back softly and Finn countered him, pulling his head down to deepen the kiss with a tug of his dark curls. He tasted like caf and the sweetness of Poe. Finn moaned into his mouth, his bulge hardening against his lover's leg. Poe reached down Finn's body and ran his fingers over his abdominals, trailing dangerously close to his straining member. He pulled his lips free, ghosting Finn's dark matt of pubic hair with his fingertips, and leaned into his neck.

"Nabooooooo" he cooed, then promptly leaped off the bed.

Finn opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment, reeling from the sudden loss of pleasurable contact. He then looked down at Poe, naked, at the foot of the bed. 

"Fuuuck Poe," he sighed.

"Baby, we're going to Naboo, we can both blow our loads there, okay? Time to go." 

"You sure know how to make a boy swoon," Finn sighed and internalized the need to fuck Poe silly. At least until they got to Naboo.

They jumped into the refresher and had the shortest shower they'd ever shared together. They threw clothes on helping each other as they went, deciding which jacket from Poe's collection each was going to wear, then headed to Poe's X-Wing, BB-8 rolling at their heels.

 

\-------------

 

They spent most of the trip at lightspeed talking, Finn going over the difference between life on land versus on a ship, and their favorite and least favorite sounds of each environment. Finn used to hate laughter, because it was sinister, and used as a tool to strike fear into the hearts of the stormtroopers. Now, happy with his friends on land, it's one of his most loved sounds. They talked a little bit about human contact, and Finn's lack of it. Poe concluded by writing romantic Endearment day poetry;

"BB-8 so white and round,  
little droid is X-wing bound,  
On our trip to green Naboo,  
Sexy time for me and you."

"That's amazing, baby, you have such a way with words," Finn snorted.

They dropped out of light speed to an emerald green planet, glowing with life and heaving with sparkling blue pools of water. Poe was cleared for landing and they descended to Naboo, Finn slapping Poe's shoulder. "Look at all the green! I've never seen anything like it. Look at the lakes! Look at the palace!"

Poe chewed his bottom lip watching Finn adoringly. "Yeah buddy, it's beautiful all right. Where do you want to go first? We can spend a night in Theed, we're due back at base tomorrow afternoon."

Finn cast his eyes upon the lands below him. Green stretched forever, interrupted by pools of deep blue lakes and elegant, sand-colored buildings, echoing the curves and softness of nature. 

They flew for a few minutes, Finn making a mental note of all of the places he wanted to land, each one more beautiful than the next. "There," he pointed. A wide, open field, topped with tiny yellow flowers that swayed like points of gold in the breeze.

Poe landed on a small plateau, and BB-8 went into standby mode in the safety of the X-wing, all too aware of what the trip was about.

They jumped down from the ladder into soft, flowing grass. "We're here. We're really here!" Finn clapped his hands together, face alight with a huge grin, then threw them around Poe, holding him tightly to his chest. 

"You're so good to me, Poe," he whispered into his lover's neck, dragging his lips from the collar of the pilot's shirt, up his neck, and across his stubbled jawline. His lips buzzed, and he pressed them firmly against Poe's, opening the magical doorway that lead to a lifetime of mutual pleasure. They licked and probed each other's mouths, hands gripping at flesh under their shirts, until they could hardly breathe.

Finn pulled away from Poe for a moment and looked around. "This is perfect," he breathed, his dark eyes twinkling, a serene, perfectly contented expression on his face.

Poe's eyes scanned his lover's face, trying to commit the moment to memory. He thought back as far as he could, over victories, past loves, his family. He decided that this was the most perfect moment of his life, standing with his lover in a field of gold. No imminent threats, no danger awaiting them, and steadfast about his feelings for Finn. His soul knew that they loved each other in equal measure, that they changed, and saved, and fought for each other in equal measure. 

He suddenly pecked Finn's cheek and ran back to the X-wing, returning with his soft red blanket. He smoothed the blanket down on the grass and motioned for Finn to lie down, giggling at the younger man's over-exaggerated 'I'm impressed' expression with raised eyebrows and pursed lips. 

Finn stripped off his jacket and boots and lay on the red blanket. It smelled like Poe's wardrobe. He shuffled over to one side to give Poe room to lie down next to him.

Finn leaned up on an elbow. "So, interplanetary sexy-time, huh?" He teased.

Poe rolled into Finn and gripped his sides, "Yes, and what an awesome tradition it is, don't you think?"

"It's our first tradition. A trip to a new planet every Endearment Day for you and me time. I hope we have many more traditions, about this stuff, and other stuff," he smiled shyly. 

"We will," Poe smiled, tracing the shape of Finn's sumptuous lips with his fingertip. "But for now, let's make the most of this one." Poe took Finn in his arms and met his lips with such a burning desire that it instantly set his chest on fire. The Resistance Fighter's hand trailed down his body at a torturous speed, prickling his skin and sending jolts of lust down his entire form. Poe reached his pants and unbuckled his belt and zipper, releasing the dark, straining bulge, glistening at the tip. Poe wasted no time in working him into a frenzy with his hand, sliding his body down his, and positioning himself over Finn's throbbing cock. Finn's hips bucked as Poe dragged his tongue up the dark throbbing shaft, locking his mouth around the head and lowering his throat down on it. 

The grassy field fell away from him, and he was suspended in a black void, Poe, or more his hand and his tongue, the only stimuli registering in his brain. The wet of Poe's mouth was magnificent, and his tongue danced around the sensitive head at every pump. Finn fought from melting into the planet, being absorbed by the soil and becoming another golden flower in a vast field of millions. He thought about life as a flower, little insects feeding on him, nibbling at him as the sunlight warmed his face.

He ran a hand through Poe's soft curls in encouragement. Fuck he loved Poe's hair. The man above him responded to the prompt and quickened his pace, and a low guttural moan escaped Finn's lips, stars exploding behind his eyelids.

After a few pulsing moments, Poe put his hand on Finn's chest and met his gaze. "I'm so glad we could do this, baby. It means the world that you're with me." He let his eyes fall, then brought them back up with a hint of shyness. "You are my world."

Finn smiled sweetly and placed a hand on the stubbled chin. He never knew his heart could feel this full.

"You are my everything." He kissed Poe's dark pink lips, then pulled him into a tight embrace. "I feel so loved, I might explode."

"You did baby, and you will a few more times before we leave. We'll stay at the palace tonight."

"Poe Dameron you are so damn dirty." He swatted Poe's arm and rolled his eyes at his giggling lover, then quickly sat up on his elbows. "Wait... what? The palace? We're going to do it in Theed Palace?! How?"

He shrugged, deciding that that was a story for another day. "I know a guy. Happy Endearment Day, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
